Storn Crag-Strider
|Base ID = }} Storn Crag-Strider is the Elder shaman of the Skaal Village and the father of Frea. He lives in the Shaman's Hut, where he can be found at night. Interactions The Fate of the Skaal Storn is met when returning to the village with Frea. The Dragonborn tells him of the vision at the Temple of Miraak. Storn's fears had come to pass, and he sends the Dragonborn to Saering's Watch, to find a Dragon Shout that Miraak learned long ago. Upon completion of that quest, he gives two more quests: "Cleansing the Stones" and "The Path of Knowledge." Cleansing the Stones After cleansing the Wind Stone, Storn tasks the Dragonborn with cleansing the remaining stones of Solstheim. The Path of Knowledge Storn will mention how the wizard Neloth asked about Black Books when he came to the Skaal Village. The Dragonborn is then tasked with heading to Tel Mithryn, but they can ask Storn what he knows of the books. The Gardener of Men After speaking to Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince will say that he will trade the last word of the Bend Will shout in exchange for the secrets of the Skaal. After talking to Storn, he will be conflicted over what to do, but ultimately decides to complete the deal with Herma-Mora in order to defeat Miraak. After reading the book Black Book: Epistolary Acumen, the Daedric Prince will appear and stab his tentacles through Storn. He will then absorb Storn's knowledge, and as promised, grant the Dragonborn with the third word of power. Storn dies in the process, and the villagers gather around his body to mourn his sacrifice. Dialogue Conversations Miraak Frea: "Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!" Storn: "Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?" Frea: "No, but I have brought someone who has seen things... He has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people." Storn: "I feared that it would be so." Frea: "But how is that possible? After all this time..." Storn: "I fear there is too much we do not yet know." Frea: "Please, tell Storn what has happened." The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Trivia *After Storn has killed himself and he is resurrected with the console he will say, "No... he is too strong..." *Storn wears a unique Skaal coat called the Word Chest, which cannot be obtained. Appearances * de:Storn Fels-Schreiter es:Storn Paso Montés it:Storn Solca Dirupi ru:Сторн Горный Странник Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers